


Omega’s Song

by Linz2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, No humor at all, absolutely none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linz2/pseuds/Linz2
Summary: Omega doesn’t have much experience with emotions. He uses a certain song to express his thoughts on his team, and it has an effect he didn’t predict.





	Omega’s Song

Being a robot provided one with many abilities, often including access to the internet without any external devices. This was one of Omega’s abilities, one he was becoming quite fond of. He had access to GUN’s databases during missions, and he could use it during down time.

 

Omega had come across a song that was particularly popular on the internet. He had found a real life use for it, as well. The team was still recovering from a tough mission. It had left Shadow out cold for days, Omega had nearly had his core processor ripped out, and Rouge had broken her leg. They wouldn’t be back in the field for a while.

 

‘Rouge? Shadow?’ He said in the group chat they had created.

 

‘What’s up?’ Rouge replied.

 

‘As you know, our most recent mission was a very close call. In part due to my recklessness.’ Omega said.

 

‘Don’t guilt yourself, Omega. Nothing good will come out of it.’ Shadow replied.

 

‘I want to clarify how much I appreciate your presences. Words are not my strong suite, so I have found an online video to express my feelings.’ Omega said.

 

‘That’s sweet of you, Megs!’ Rouge said.

 

‘Don’t call me Megs.’

 

‘What’s the video, then?’ Shadow said. Omega copied and pasted the link.

 

‘I love you too, Omega’ Rouge replied about twenty seconds later, while also calling him privately. She was struggling to hold back laughter. Why she was laughing, Omega was not aware.

 

A few minutes later, Shadow also replied.

 

‘That’s incredibly kind and thoughtful of you, Omega. It’s a very catchy song as well. I myself had been having doubts about our team, so this was very helpful for me. Thank you, Omega.’ Shadow said earnestly.

 

“Don’t tell him.” Rouge said over the phone.

 

“Tell him what?” Omega said.

 

“I swear to God, the two of you…” Rouge sighed. Omega didn’t understand, so he decided to relax, while listening to the song again. He decided to sing along to the lyrics.

 

_“Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around, or hurt you…”_

_:)_


End file.
